


as he should

by WattStalf



Series: Tellius Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Tellius Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Geoffrey offers Elincia some escape.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey
Series: Tellius Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188
Kudos: 10





	as he should

Elincia gets tired of all of the work that falls to her as queen. She makes no secret of that when she is talking with Geoffrey or Lucia, letting the two of them know just how exhausted she often is, and just how boring and frustrating it is to listen to the others drone on and on, still questioning her judgment simply because she is young, never taking into account the efforts that she put into restoring Crimea in the first place.

Geoffrey knows well enough just how much she has done for her home, and knows just how much she needs a break sometimes. And even though he never thought he would find himself doing something like this, even though, as her knight and retainer, he should only ever encourage proper behavior from her, he decides that it is up to him to rescue her from her boring, frustrating life.

So he offers her a bit of escape, from time to time, letting her come out with him on his patrols when she wants fresh air, or sneaking her back to her room when she wants some time to rest. Occasionally, she offers to let him fly with her in return, but he much prefers to keep his feet closer to the ground, when he can. Instead, he watches her take to the skies, admiring her from afar, something that is not at all unfamiliar to him, even if he has more chances to admire her from close up lately.

It is no wonder that the rumors about the two of them start. Always, she is met with criticism with how close she is to both him and his sister, but when the rumors of a relationship start, she is met with outright scrutiny, accused of not knowing how to run her country and not knowing how to conduct herself with proper decorum. Elincia hears more than enough of it, and yet it never stops, until she is falling right back into her old habit of relying on Geoffrey for an escape, something that he is still willing to give her.

In the back of his mind, he knows that a proper knight would discourage her from spending too much time with him under these circumstances. A proper knight would tell her that she needs to distance herself from him so that she does not encourage the rumors, and a proper knight would tell her that she does not need to neglect her duties, no matter how frustrated with them she may be.

But he is not a proper knight; he is her friend and he wants to be more than that. He rather likes the rumors, even though he knows he should feel guilty for how they have effected Elincia. The truth is, he likes to be linked to her in those rumors, and he hopes, someday, that they might become more than that. In the past, he might have thought it impossible, but as he helps her escape again and again, he begins to have a little bit of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
